Kunoichi of the Leaf
by Two Sided Heart
Summary: There was a prophecy of a child who would be born during times of conflict. She would wield a tremendous power that, if fallen into the wrong hands, would bring total destruction. However, she didn't want to be protected. She wanted to protect. Follow her in her journey as she fulfills her destiny. This is story of Kagome Higurashi, Kunoichi of the Leaf.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi, everyone! This is my first ever story. I'm excited to start posting up chapters. Since this is my first time writing an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover fanfic, there might be some errors. I would very much appreciate reviews, whether positive or critique. All comments, minus flames, are welcomed and I will gladly accept any advice from fellow readers/authors. I hope you enjoy the story! (^-^)/**

 **P.S. If you see a typo, please let me know so that I can fix it! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha, Naruto, and the characters and plots associated with them. I also do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho that may be used in the future. They belong to their respective authors Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto, Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

 **Summary: There was a prophecy of a child who would be born during times of conflict. She would wield a tremendous power that, if fallen into the wrong hands, would bring total destruction. However, she didn't want to be protected. She wanted to protect. Follow her in her journey as she fulfills her destiny. This is story of Kagome Higurashi, Kunoichi of the Leaf.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

" _Ahh…it hurts!"_

" _Just a little more, Rei, my child. A couple more pushes and it will all be over."_

" _Ahhh-! I can't push anymore…hah…i-it hurts too much…"_

" _You will push the baby out! Just one more push, Rei. I know you can do it. Now, push!"_

" _Ahhhh-!"_

" _Waaahh!"_

" _You did well, Rei. It's a healthy baby girl!"_

* * *

" _Meet our daughter, anata. Isn't she beautiful? She looks so much like you."_

" _What should we name her?"_

" _...Kagome. Let's name her Kagome."_

" _Little Kagome…heiress of the Higurashi Clan."_

* * *

"… _It is time."_

" _We must seal the jewel to keep it from getting into the wrong hands."_

" _I know….I know…but must it be her?"_

" _You know she is the one. The one whom we have been waiting for. It is for the jewel's...for her protection."_

" _...Alright."_

" _I'm sorry, my little Kagome."_

" _Forbidden Technique: Four Great Souls Seal!"_

* * *

" _The Kyuubi no Youko is attacking the village!"_

" _Evacuate the citizens. Stop the Nine-Tails at all costs!"_

" _Yes, Sandaime-sama!"_

" _Where is Kagome?! I can't find her anywhere…I need to find her!"_

" _Calm down, Rei. You need to get to the shelter. Don't worry. I'll find her no matter what."_

" _Be careful…I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

* * *

" _Minato and Kushina...are dead."_

"… _What about Kagome and my husband?"_

" _She's right here. He told me to bring her back to you."_

" _What about my husband, Kakashi? Where is my husband?"_

"…"

"… _no."_

"… _I'm sorry."_

"… _no…No…Noooo-!"_

" _Rei-san!"_

" _Rei! Someone bring a medic!"_

* * *

" _He's only a child!"_

" _She can't be serious!"_

" _You can't expect me to sit here silently and do nothing as he is left alone with no one to take care of him!_

" _Hokage-sama! I beg you, please, let me take care of Naruto."_

"… _Very well."_

" _Uzumaki Naruto will be under the care and protection of the Higurashi Clan."_

" _Thank you, Hokage-sama!"_

* * *

" _Baby, Kaa-san."_

" _Yes, Kagome-chan. This is Naruto-kun. He's going to be a new addition to the family."_

"… _Naru-kun?"_

" _That's right. We're going to take care of him from now on."_

" _Naru-kun!"_

" _Daa~!"_

" _I know you'll protect him when the time comes…Kagome…"_

* * *

 **AN: Please remember to leave any comments/reviews. Thanks.**

(Edited May 8, 2018)


	2. Chapter 1: Dog-san

**AN: Welcome to chapter one! This story will start off with scenes from Kagome's childhood in the first few chapters. Then we will go right into following the Naruto storyline from the manga (with some anime references included). I hope you enjoy! Read and Review~ (^-^)/**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha, Naruto, and the characters and plots associated with them. I also do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to their respective authors Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto, Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

Kagome: 7

Naruto: 5

Kakashi: 19

* * *

 **Chapter One: Dog-san**

* * *

The bustling of the market place could be heard as people walked about, shopping for things as many civilians finished work. The sun shined its orange rays as it sat in the sky, the summer heat somewhat cooled by the evening breeze gliding through the leaf village. All was peaceful as people prepared to head home to their families for dinner, unsuspecting of anything going on above.

"Get back here you brats!"

The angry shouts went unheard by the people below as a couple of chunin gave chase to two children above the rooftops.

The two children glanced back for a moment as they raced across the rooftops, trying to shake off their pursuers. Two pairs of blue eyes clashed with one another, passing a silent message before they both stopped at the edge of one roof. Peering at the alley below, the older one looked at the younger, watching him as he pulled out something from his pocket.

The younger boy grinned as he faced the approaching ninjas. Raising his fists, he shouted at them as he threw what he had in his hands.

"Eat this, bakas!"

Smoke surrounded the ninjas as they stopped before the smoke bombs could hit them.

"It's just stupid smoke bom—!" the chunin stopped short as they both began to cough and sneeze, their eyes watering as they stung. "What is this?!"

"Hah, serves you right!" Naruto laughed at their predicament.

"Come on Naruto!" He was broken out of his glee as he was pulled down into the alley. He winced as he landed in an empty trash can by mistake. "Itai~! You didn't have to pull me down like that Kag-chan," he whined to the older girl as he quickly climbed out.

Locks of black hair rustled about as she turned toward him. Kagome looked at him sheepishly "Sorry Naru-kun," she apologized before pushing him towards the alley's exit and into the market, "but we need to leave before they get us. That was the plan, remember?" she pointed out as they began to weave into the crowd. She jumped a little as she heard cursing from the alley they had just left and pushed Naruto further into the throng of people.

"Follow the plan. We'll meet back up later at the usual place," she whispered to him and was glad when he didn't make a fuss.

"Alright Kag-chan." He grinned at her before doing as told, blending in with the crowd to leave before their pursuers could spot him.

Kagome sighed a breath of relief as she watched him go.

While the little blond was sneaky when he executed his pranks, he would get carried away at the end of it all. Because of his tendency to taunt his pursuers while on the run, he ended up getting caught almost half the time when she wasn't able to save him, thus getting them both in trouble with both the Hokage and her mother.

Hearing a commotion not far from her, she peeked behind a couple as people stopped to stare at the chuunin causing a fuss, or more specifically, their terrible state.

She quietly giggled as she crept away from the scene, knowing the chuunin were too preoccupied to look for them now. She felt little shame and a sense of satisfaction knowing her and her partner were the cause of chunin's current predicament, mentally arguing that they deserved it.

Serves them right for picking on Naruto.

She just hoped the he didn't get caught.

Deciding to kill some time before meeting back up with Naruto, she turned around the corner before bumping into a brick wall.

"Oomph-!"

Wincing at the impact with the ground, she closed her eyes as she whined from the pain.

"Itai…" Just when did a wall appear there?

"Yo, Kagome-chan."

Her eyes snapped open at the familiar voice as a figure crouch down to look at her, his Anbu mask moved to the side.

"Kakashi!" Her voice was filled with glee as she looked at the Anbu captain before her.

The said Anbu managed to catch the enthusiastic seven-year-old as she jumped onto him. "You're back!" she said, hugging him in delight.

"When did you get back?" Kagome asked the young anbu as she peered up at his mostly covered face.

He had been gone for almost a month this time. She knew it was a secret mission, him being an Anbu captain and all, but that didn't mean she had to like not knowing where he was when he went on these missions.

"Just now, actually," he replied as he arose from his crouched position with her in tow. "I was on my way to turn in my mission report when I saw something very interesting," he stated, looking in the direction the girl had just come from where the chuunin were currently covered in glue and feathers. "Care to explain?" His eye creased into a smile.

He had been on his way to report to the Hokage when he saw the duo being chased by the two chuunin, who had been the victims of their latest prank. So, he decided to follow them.

He had plenty of time anyway.

Knowing this wasn't the first time someone fell victim to one of their pranks, he had an idea why it might have happened.

Kagome avoided his gaze as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied, feigning innocence.

"…Hmm…I guess I'll be having a little chat with Rei-san about the poor shinobi covered in glue and feathers, and the smoke bombs filled with black pepper powder and cinnamon then." He knew mentioning her mother would get her to talk.

"Wha—?!" How did he know about the smoke bombs?

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, realizing she was caught.

More importantly, he was threatening to tattletale on them! And to her kaa-san no less!

He wouldn't dare!

"You wouldn't." She challenged, staring into his onyx eye as she grabbed his wild gray hair, daring him to say otherwise.

"I _would_." He retorted, staring right back.

They stared each other down, waiting for the other to give in.

"…"

"…"

Kagome sagged in defeat, letting go of his unruly locks. She crossed her arms and turned her head away from him in a defiant manner as he kept her from falling.

"It's their fault. They were saying mean things to Naru-kun. So, we just gave them what they deserved," she argued, becoming angry as she remembered the awful words they said to her younger friend earlier in the day. They had spent hours preparing the prank just to get back at them for it.

It wasn't just those chuunin. A lot of the villagers, shinobi and civilian, would say awful things about the blond, even when he was in plain sight.

It just wasn't fair!

Naru-kun was one of the sweetest boys she knew! What did he ever do to them to deserve the crap they threw at him?

Seeing her expression grow dark, he sighed. He would have to report to the Hokage about this later.

Again.

The young Higurashi always seemed to be getting into trouble when she was with the blond. He couldn't blame her, though. She always had a sense of justice and never let those who hurt her friends go unscathed. Of course, the mastermind behind all their pranks was none other than the little Uzumaki. There was hardly ever a week where someone didn't fall victim to one of his pranks.

It was amazing how they were even able to evade grown shinobi half of the time! Whenever they did, it was usually Naruto who ended up getting caught with Kagome trying to save him. This would land them both in the Hokage's office as her mother scolded the two troublemakers.

Never a dull moment.

Pushing those thoughts aside for now, he jumped onto the nearest rooftop before beginning his trek, little cargo in tow.

"So where were you headed?"

Kagome, startled out of her thoughts from the sudden movement, hooked her arms around his neck to keep from falling. She looked at the man, confused.

"Wait…we're not in trouble?" she carefully asked.

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember receiving any orders to capture troublemakers," he stated.

Kagome sighed in relief.

"But," There was the dreadful 'b' word, "I'm pretty sure I saw Rei-san at the market when those poor shinobi decided to reveal to everyone your latest masterpiece," he informed, feigning obliviousness when the girl reacted.

"Nooooo," she bemoaned, gripping her hair as she buried her face in the Anbu's chest.

How could she forget that her mother was going out to buy ingredients for dinner? She must have been on her way home if she was in that part of the market.

If she saw their latest victim, then there was no doubt she had also sensed her in the area. She felt so stupid.

She was so dead.

She would definitely be getting an earful from Kaa-san when she got home.

What did she do to deserve this?

Kakashi chuckled as the girl continued to mourn her existence. She was so easy to tease.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Kagome-chan," he tried to comfort the poor girl.

Wide eyes glared up at him at his words. "You don't know how scary Kaa-san is when she gets angry! I'm doomed I tell you. Doomed!" She whimpered at the last part.

Now don't get her wrong. Her mother was the sweetest woman there was, and she was especially doting on her children. But when she got angry, grown shinobi would tremble in fear.

She's even seen the Hokage shaking like a leaf when he had the misfortune to witness her mother in all her fury. And that was saying something!

She dreaded the outcome.

Kakashi sweatdropped at her reaction, unable to deny her claims.

* * *

A hand touched the marble surface. "Hello, Tou-san." Kagome spoke quietly as she traced the name on the memorial stone.

After managing to calm down the young heiress, Kakashi brought her here at her request.

She always tried to visit here whenever she could. It was the place she would usually go to when she wanted to be alone.

Even Naruto didn't know of it, having never been to this part of Konoha's training grounds before.

"I'm sorry for not bringing any flowers, but I brought Kakashi with me this time." She stated in a sweet voice as if she were truly talking to her father. She squeezed Kakashi's hand beside her as she rested her forehead on the stone, sighing in content as the cool surface touched her skin.

"Kakashi?" She leaned back and looked up at the Anbu.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"You said your teammates' names were on here, right?" She saw him nod. "Could you tell me what they were like?" At his questioning look, she looked down.

"Kaa-san told me you guys were close with Tou-san when he was alive." She timidly kicked her foot in the dirt. "And that he was best friends with your sensei so, I thought…maybe…you could tell me what he was like…" she said shyly.

"Ah." Where would he start?

Kakashi sat down next to the girl and leaned back on his hands, gazing at the memorial stone in thought. Kagome looked up at him with an expectant expression.

"Well, to be honest," he began, "We didn't really get along at first." Seeing her bemused expression, he continued.

"Our sensei introduced your dad to us right after we became a genin team. Everyone took a liking to him, especially Obito, one of my teammates. They were kind of similar, you could say. Loud and annoying. Always getting on my nerves." He said. "He would never leave me alone, bothering me when he could." He said fondly, thinking back to those times.

" _Oi, Kakashi! What'cha been up to?" A raven-haired man said, spotting the younger Kakashi walking alone._

" _Training." He glanced at the man before ignoring him to continue his trek home._

" _Wait up!" He caught up to the boy and draped one arm around his shoulders, bringing him to a stop. "If you've been training all day, then I bet you're starving. You eat any dinner yet?" He asked._

 _Kakashi just looked at the man in boredom, debating whether to answer him. "…No," he finally said._

" _Great! Your team and I were just about to meet up at Ichiraku's to eat. Why don't you come with?" He was already pulling the boy along as he walked in the direction of the ramen shop. "It'll be on me tonight."_

" _No thanks." He swiftly got out of the jounin's grip, turning back toward the way to his apartment._

 _The man sighed to himself, "Guess I got no choice, huh?"_

" _Rin, Obito, Now!"_

" _Right!" Two voices echoed in response._

 _Kakashi leapt away as his teammates tried to ambush him, both landing in a heap as they failed._

" _You've got to do better than that if you're going to catch me, bakas." He stood before the two, shaking his head. He didn't notice the figure behind him until it was too late._

" _Got you."_

" _Huh?" The breath was knocked out of him before he found himself tied up. He tried to get out of them but to no avail._

" _It's useless, Kakashi. Those ropes are chakra enhanced specifically so you can't get out." His sensei's voice sounded beside him. He dusted off his hands as he looked at his handiwork._

" _Great job, Minato." His friend clapped his shoulder, smirking down at the tied genin. "Looks like you don't get a choice now, Kakashi." His laughed in amusement as the boy glared at him in annoyance._

" _I don't like you." He pulled at his restraints in vain, knowing it was futile._

" _Eh. Well, can't say the feelings mutual, kid. I haven't had this much fun in ages." The man had a cocky grin on his face as he crouched down to look the boy in the eye._

 _Hoisting the boy onto his shoulder, he called out to the others as he began his trek. "Let's go guys. All this excitement is making me hungry!"_

" _Yeah!" Kakashi could only grumble as his teammates shouted with enthusiasm._

Ah. Those were the days.

If only everyone were still alive. Then maybe he wouldn't have to live with this regret. He sighed as his thoughts became melancholy. He removed the dog mask from his head and stared into its face with a solemn expression.

Small hands grabbed his own that were holding onto the mask.

Shaking out of his own thoughts, he looked up to see blue eyes staring back at him with concern.

"Don't be sad, Kakashi," Kagome said, looking into his eye.

"Why would I be sad?" he asked. She just continued to stare at him.

"You have the same look Kaa-san has when she's thinking about Tou-san," she replied, looking back at the memorial stone. "…and sometimes when she looks at Naru-kun," she said, referring to Naruto.

She remembered the times she would find her mother spacing out when she thought no one was looking. She knew her mother was strong, always there for the family, but she also knew Tou-san's death hurt her deeply.

She always had an air of sadness, even when she seemed very happy.

"They wouldn't want you to be sad," she told him.

He looked down in thought, taking in what she said.

How many times had he told himself those same words. He didn't even remember anymore. It's been years and yet, he could still remember it vividly.

He sighed.

Drowning in his brooding thoughts wasn't going to do him any good.

"I know, Kagome-chan. I know." He ruffled her hair in assurance, a small smile forming as the girl whined in protest.

A pout formed on her face when he just chuckled at her complaints. Inwardly, though, she was relieved he wasn't frowning anymore. She hated seeing those she cared about being sad.

Why did talking about her father bring so much pain into their eyes?

She leaned her head on the ninja's arm and stared back at the memorial stone.

"I miss Tou-san too, you know," she quietly said. "Kaa-san said it was okay to miss them, but you shouldn't let that control you." She glanced up at Kakashi as he rested one arm on his knee.

"Yeah," he agreed. "She gives good advice." He absently gazed at the clouds floating in the sky.

Some things were easier said than done.

He didn't dwell on it for too long, though.

Putting the Anbu mask back on the side of his face, he looked at the girl leaning on his arm and spoke.

"It's getting pretty late. We should go look for your friend."

Kagome looked towards the sky at his words. Red was splashing across its expanse as the sun began to set on the horizon.

"Yeah. Dinner will probably be ready soon," she agreed.

She stared at the ninja's back as he crouched down in front her.

"Hop on." She did as told and the young ninja rose back up with her secured on his back before jumping through the trees to head back.

She smiled as the wind blew around her before remembering one important thing. She gasped in realization. "Oh no!"

Her voice brought Kakashi to a stop as he glanced at the little girl on his back. "What's wrong, Kagome-chan?"

"I forgot to decide on a new meeting place with Naruto and told him to meet up at the usual place," she exclaimed as she remembered the events. "Now Naruto probably got caught…" she groaned at the thought, dreading the outcome.

They usually met back up at the park, but after the last time they were caught there, they were trying to decide on a new meeting place. They forgot to decide on where to meet up after that. He might have forgotten about that and got caught by waiting for her there.

Kakashi couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the reason before resuming his trek. "Don't worry. He didn't get caught this time," he said to girl who was now looking at him curiously.

"Do you know where Naru-kun is?" she asked as the wind whipped her hair about.

"You'll see," his voice sounded with amusement. He chuckled at the expression on her face before breaking through the trees to land on a rooftop.

He quickly performed the hand signs for the Shunshin no Jutsu and they seemed to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Kagome giggled with excitement as the wind whipped her hair about and she buried her face in the anbu's shoulder to keep it from hitting her face.

She lifted her head back up once they stopped and realized they had arrived at the top of the Hokage Monument. Letting her down, he motioned for her to keep quiet as he walked over to the edge.

Following, she got on her hands and knees to lean over the edge and saw Naruto sitting on the pathway that lead up the mountain.

She looked up at her companion as he crouched down next to her.

"How did you know he was here?" she asked, curious.

He glanced at her before shrugging, "I'm a shinobi." His eye creased into a smile.

She pouted at his simple answer, knowing it was not really an answer to her question.

They both looked back down to see the five-year-old sulking as he leaned against the rails to look at the sunset.

She knew he was upset by the things the two shinobi from earlier had said. She hated seeing him look so down.

Looking back to the Anbu by her side, she smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks, Kakashi," she whispered to the older ninja before jumping down to meet her friend.

Landing lightly on her feet, Kagome called out to the younger boy.

"Found you, Naru-kun."

The boy turned in surprise. "Kag-chan!" he exclaimed. "I was looking everywhere for you." He grabbed the offered hand and was hoisted to his feet. "We forgot to decide on a new meeting place…so…I didn't know where you were." Naruto scratched his cheek.

"I know. I forgot about that earlier. Sorry, Naru-kun." She gave a sheepish smile.

Naruto grinned at her expression, knowing it wasn't her fault. "At least we didn't get caught like last time!" His exclaimed and laughed with her as she agreed.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked, curious.

Kagome's smile became secretive as she glanced up at where she knew the shinobi was hiding.

"That's a secret."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the path as he whined about her never answering his questions clearly.

"Come on, Naru-kun. You know how Kaa-san can get if we're not home before dinner." She decided to leave out that her mother probably knew about their latest prank.

Maybe, just maybe, she would let them off this once.

At least she hoped so.

Naruto paled before quickening his pace, practically dragging the older girl along.

"Then let's go, Kag-chan!"

Kagome looked back as she was pulled along by the hyperactive blond, waving to the shinobi as she ran.

He never did show himself in front of Naruto, or any of her other friends for that matter, but she was grateful to him none the less. Kakashi always seemed to be watching out for her, ever since she could remember.

Like her guardian angel.

Facing forward once more, her smile grew as she decided to race Naruto back home.

"Race you back!"

"Hey! No fair, Kag-chan!"

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as the two children raced off. Those two were sure growing up in an interesting way. He was glad Naruto had the older girl there for him. It was because of her family the boy could live happy even as the villagers continued to shun him.

They were there for Naruto when he couldn't and he was glad the young jinchuriki was able to smile through the hardship he faced. He didn't want to think what would've happened to the blond if they hadn't taken him in.

Even with the pain of losing her husband, Kagome's mother didn't think twice before taking the him in when no one else had. It was because of them Naruto could have a place to call home.

Though it was forbidden to talk about who his parents were or the Kyuubi attack for that matter, being deemed an S-class secret, that didn't stop Mrs. Higurashi from showering the boy with the love he deserved.

Kakashi himself watched over the kid in the shadows, unwilling to reveal himself to the boy yet. In fact, he had even tried to distance himself from Kagome and her family ever since that fateful day. It was only due to the girl's grandfather that the young Anbu hadn't cut himself completely off from the family.

The man had threatened him when he avoided them, stating that he wouldn't let him off if he ever made his granddaughter cry again. He had no idea his absence would upset the little girl so. After that incident, even though he rarely visited the family, he always made sure to see the little heiress from time to time.

He shook his head fondly before deciding it was time to report back to the Hokage.

Placing his anbu mask back on his face, he looked out at the horizon. He jumped down from the edge where he stood, proceeding to head towards the Hokage Tower, thinking back to one conversation he had with Kagome's father.

" _Hey, Kakashi."_

" _Hmm?"_

 _The man looked down at the baby he was holding, his infant daughter. He stroked her soft curls_ _with a finger as she slept peacefully, quite comfortable in her father's arms. The wind lightly ruffled his hair as he sat on his back porch, enjoying this moment of peace._

" _I have a favor to ask you," he stated._

 _The twelve-year-old Kakashi looked at the man in question._

" _If something ever happens, will you watch over Kagome for me?"_

" _Why don't you ask Sensei?" Kakashi wasn't particularly fond of children, though he was still a child himself._

" _Minato's got enough people to worry about. Besides, Kagome's special," he answered, his eyes having a certain look in them at the last word. "She'll need someone special to look out for her." He grinned at the boy._

" _That doesn't make any sense." The man just laughed at his deadpanned expression._

" _You'll understand in the future." His grin turned secretive._

"… _I guess I could do it."_

 _The baby's father let out a genuine smile as he looked at the young ninja._

" _Thanks, Kakashi."_

Who knew it would come to this? One thing was for sure, though.

Higurashi Kagome was definitely one special kid.

* * *

 **AN: And there you have it. The first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to leave reviews. Any suggestions and advice will be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**

(Edited May 8, 2018)


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Higurashi

**A.N.: And here is the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy. Remember to read and review. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha, Naruto, and the characters and plots associated with them. I also do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho that might be used in future chapters. They belong to their respective authors Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto, Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

Kagome: 8

Naruto: 6

Sasuke: 6

Itachi: 11

Souta: 5

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Meet the Higurashi**

* * *

Today was going to be a great day.

Why, you ask?

Well, today was the day Naruto would be starting the academy! Today marked the day he would be taking his first step to become a shinobi!

"Kag-chan! Wake up!" Naruto couldn't contain his excitement as he flung off the covers and jumped up from his futon. His hair was in a disarray as he turned around to see the older girl still fast asleep on her bed. He pouted when there was no response.

He looked back over to where his own futon was and saw Kagome's little brother also out like a light, the lower half of his body not even on the sleeping mat.

His eye twitched as he saw his froggy hat in the younger boy's grasp.

Why weren't they up yet?

If they kept on sleeping like this, they would all be late to his entrance ceremony!

"Souta! Come on…wake up!" The boy didn't even twitch as Naruto nudged him with his foot.

Ugh. This was not going to work. They were burning daylight!

Looking out the window to the dark winter sky, he paused.

Okay…maybe not technically.

But still. They were wasting time!

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. His eyes brightened with mischief as he turned back to face the bed before he positioned himself and jumped onto the unsuspecting girl.

"Wake up, Kag-chan~!" he shouted as he pounced on the older girl, tickling all her weak spots. He laughed out loud as she shouted in surprise and flailed her arms and legs about.

"Gah-! Naru-kun! St-stop!" she shouted as the boy continued to attack her sides with tickles.

Souta had woken up from the racket and groggily sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Naru-nii, Nee-chan…you're too loud," he yawned the last part, still half asleep.

Naruto finally stopped his onslaught once Kagome was out of breath but stayed on her as he spoke.

"Get up, Kag-chan! We're going to be late for the academy!" he exclaimed as he watched Kagome groan from the abrupt wake up call.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked before lifting her head to see the time on the clock that was on her night stand.

Bright red numbers glared back at her.

Six in the morning.

"…Naru-kun?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What time does the academy start today?" Naruto looked at her in confusion. "…Nine thirty?" he answered slowly.

"And what time is it now?"

Naruto was still confused as he looked at the clock she had just looked at. "…Six."

Souta, seeing the expression on his sister's face, thought it wise to leave the room. Quietly, he crept out of the room unnoticed and went straight for his own room to get some more sleep.

Naruto felt a sudden chill run down his spine as he saw the expression on Kagome's face as she spoke again.

"And what time did we go to sleep last night?" Naruto winced as he finally realized why the older girl had that scary expression.

"…Twelve in the morning…" He felt sweat drip down the back of his neck as he answered her in a timid voice.

"And why is that?" He was in danger. He could feel it. "…Because of," he gulped, "…me." He cowered, backing away from her form and off the bed.

"Na-Ru-To!"

"Ah! I'm sorry Kag-chan! I forgot about tha—Gah!"

* * *

"Ohayo, Baa-san. Jii-san. Kaa-san," Kagome cheerfully greeted two hours later as she sat down at the table for breakfast. She petted Buyo as the small kitten rubbed her leg affectionately.

"Ohayo, Kagome-chan. Did you get a good night's sleep?" they greeted back as her mother set the last dishes down on the table.

"Hai," she replied, mentally grumbling at Naruto for his rude wake-up call.

He was so going to get it later.

Her grandfather was reading the morning paper as her grandmother quietly sipped her tea.

"Where are Naruto and your brother?" Kaede, her grandmother, asked.

"Naru-kun said he'll be down in a minute," Kagome replied, smiling innocently as she did so. "Souta is still sleeping," She informed. She couldn't blame him.

If it weren't for her classes, she would have done the same. She was just glad they didn't start until nine thirty today because of the entrance ceremony.

"Oh dear. I better go wake him," her mother exclaimed, wiping her hands on her apron as she left the kitchen. "You all can start eating first," she called out as she went up the stairs.

She almost ran into Naruto as he came zipping down in a rush.

"Oh-! Careful there, Naruto-kun."

"Sorry, Rei-Ba-chan!" he apologized without stopping.

Reaching the table, he landed on his seat with a plop. "Ohayo, Baa-san, Jii-san!" he greeted in excitement.

He yelped in pain as he felt something scratch his foot. He looked under the table and saw the little kitten hissing at him.

"Sorry, Buyo. Didn't see you there." He sweatdropped as the kitty hissed at him one more time before ignoring him altogether.

He swore that kitty hated him.

"Well, aren't you all excited this morning, child," the elder miko stated with amusement as she saw his giddiness. She chuckled as Kagome's grandfather grumbled at the boy's loud greeting.

"You bet! Today's the day I take my first step to become a ninja!" Naruto beamed in happiness.

"Too much excitement for the morning, I'll say," Soichiro griped. He watched as Naruto said his blessings before proceeding to stuff his face. "Table manners, boy," he chastised and noticed the giant knot on his head. "Where did you get that bump?" he asked.

Naruto paused in his eating, setting his bowl and chopsticks down and rubbed his head in a sheepish manner. "T-this is nothing!" He stuttered, glancing at Kagome before coming up with an excuse, "I just…fell in the bathroom getting ready," he said, nervous.

"But you're not even dressed yet." The boy hadn't even changed out of his pajamas.

"I was washing my face!" he exclaimed. He sighed in relief when the elder male just looked at him in suspicion before shaking his head and continued to eat his meal, dropping the subject.

"Jii-san, Baa-san, are you coming to the entrance ceremony?" Kagome asked after swallowing her food, looking at her grandparents expectantly.

"I'll be there and I'm sure your grandfather wouldn't miss it for the world. It is Naruto's first day after all." She smiled knowingly as she glanced at said grandfather.

"I'm just going to make sure the boy doesn't get into any trouble." He coughed, embarrassed. "Can't have him ruining his first day at the academy with one of his pranks," he further explained, refusing to acknowledge Kaede's statement. He ignored her when she quietly laughed and continued to eat his breakfast.

The boy might have grown on him over the years, even with all his pranks and mischief. But that didn't mean he would openly admit it.

A small smile appeared on his face as the boy cheered in delight. Yes, the boy did grow on him.

It seemed like only yesterday when the boy was brought to their home. Having been orphaned from the Kyuubi attack six years ago, they were given permission by the Hokage to take care of the infant jinchuriki.

His eyes took on a solemn look as he remembered the day.

Had they not intervened that day, who knows what could have happened to the boy.

He didn't understand what the late Yondaime was thinking when he burdened the boy with Kyubbi to begin with, but he knew the boy would continue to face hardships and scorn from the villagers because of the Yondaime's actions.

He remembered the people's words.

" _He is a demon."_

" _He can't be allowed to roam freely!"_

The hate and fear coating their voices.

" _Was your son not also killed in the attack, Higurashi-san? Do you not feel anything?!"_

He paused from eating as he remembered that retort and his eyes hardened as the words rang in his mind.

" _Hold your tongue!"_

He had been angry and grieved by their words, unable to stand it any longer.

Had the Hokage not calmed down the people, his patience would have snapped at that very moment.

He quietly calmed himself down as he remembered Rei's words at the time when she had interrupted the council meeting.

" _I beg you, Hokage-sama, please let me take care of Naruto."_

His lips lifted slightly as he remembered how she had bowed before the Hokage. He was thankful to have a daughter-in-law like her. It was her boldness and courage that led him to also request the same from the Hokage.

He strongly believed that it was also one of the reasons Sandaime-sama had granted them permission.

" _Naruto Uzumaki will be under the care and protection of the Higurashi Clan."_

From that day forward, Naruto had been under their care.

Though there were certain conditions that had to be met, the Higurashis were thankful to the Hokage for allowing them to take care of the child. They felt it their responsibility to take care of the Fourth's son.

"Are you okay, Jii-san?" Soichiro was startled out of his own thoughts by his granddaughter's voice.

Kagome had seen the solemn look on her grandfather's face. He had stopped eating his food and just kept on staring at Naruto for a few minutes.

Rei had already come back with Souta all dressed and had started eating their own breakfast when everyone realized the elder Higurashi had stopped eating.

Just how long had he been lost in his own thoughts?

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just lost in thought." The man waved away their concern, ignoring the knowing look on Kaede's face as he resumed his mostly-finished meal. "Don't you two need to hurry and get ready? You only have thirty minutes left before you need to leave," he asked after seeing the time on the clock.

The two gobbled down the last of their breakfast before saying their thanks and left to get ready.

"Gochisosama deshita!" they said in unison and ran up the stairs to get ready.

"Make sure to dress warm. It's snowing outside," Rei reminded as the two left the table.

"Hai!"

Everyone chuckled as they left and watched as the youngest tried to copy the two by scarfing down his own meal.

"Souta! Slow down or you'll get indigestion," his mother admonished as she wiped away pieces of rice stuck on his cheeks.

The boy pouted at his mother.

"They grow up so fast," Kaede commented with fondness. Her daughter nodded in agreement.

"That they do," Soichiro replied, his eyes suspiciously wet as he quietly finished his meal.

They certainly did. They just didn't realize how fast until now.

* * *

"Hah! I'm going to beat Kag-chan to the academy!" Naruto wore a huge grin as he raced across the snow, giddy to get to the academy as fast as he could.

His red scarf was wrapped snug around his neck and his breath could be seen in the cold air as he continued his fast pace, the ends of his unzipped coat whipping about in the wind.

"Your eyes are really creepy!"

Naruto skid to a stop as he heard voices around the corner.

"You're actually a monster, aren't you?"

He clenched his fist as he continued to hear the taunts as he got closer to see what was going on, wondering if they were talking about him.

" _You monster!"_

" _Get away from my son!"_

" _Don't play with that boy!"_

The taunts were making him remember the words of the villagers.

"You Byakugan monster!" voices exclaimed, laughing at the end.

As he turned around the corner, he was shocked as he saw three older civilian boys taunting a girl around his age.

They were bullying her!

Nobody bullies a girl!

Righteous anger consumed Naruto and he bolted towards them, raising his voice in fury.

"Hey, you bakas! Leave her alone!" He stopped in front of them as he raised his fist.

The three bullies just looked at him with a peeved expression.

"And who's this midget? Come to save your little friend?" They started taunting him.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to become the future Hokage, dattebayo!" He pointed towards himself as he replied, glaring at them.

The three boys looked at each other before chuckling at his statement.

"The 'future Hokage'? You?" one of them asked, his tone with disbelief.

"Are you a moron?"

"Shut up! Take this! Bunshin no justu!" Naruto did the hand signs, ticked at them mocking him.

There was a puff of smoke before it cleared, revealing two tiny Naruto clones looking up at the bullies as they shouted.

"I'm going to beat you!" "Me too!" they shouted at the dumbfounded boys with their high-pitched voices.

The bullies stared for a moment before bursting out into laughter, pointing at the boy's pitiful attempt.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Hah!"

"That is so stupid! And you call that ninjutsu? Baka!"

Naruto sweatdropped at his own pitiful attempt, not able to believe it himself. He gulped as the other boys' shadows loomed over him before one of them grabbed his scarf and raised a fist to punch him. He closed his eyes at the oncoming attack.

"Pick on someone your own size!" a voice cried out from above.

"Wha-?!" The bully was hit square in the face by a snowball and was knocked down by the force. "Itai! Who did that?!"

"Kag-chan!" Naruto looked up and saw the older girl, glad to see her.

Said girl dropped down from the branch she was on before coming next to Naruto in a protective stance.

"That's why I told you to wait up for me." She pinched his cheek in reprimand. "You always get into trouble," she exclaimed, exasperated.

"Ow,ow,ow! Iw rowrry Kag-tan!" He whined before she let go and rubbed the sore spot. "…Itai..."

Kagome shook her head at him and turned back toward the bullies as the one she hit got back up.

"You hit me!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

She looked at him in a deadpanned expression. "Yeah. I did."

"But you're a girl!" He got angry as he said this.

"Are you stupid?" Kagome retorted before looking at all three of them. "Now, which one of you called Naruto a moron?" She asked as she took a step toward them.

"He did!" Naruto pointed to the taller one that tried to hit him. "They were also bullying her before I got here! They were calling her a monster and stuff!" he added with anger as he pointed toward the young Byakugan heiress who had tears in her eyes.

"And what are you going to do about it, huh?" they said, unafraid of the shorter girl. "You're just a wimpy girl." There was no chance she could win when it was three against one.

A tick mark formed on her temple as she lowered her head before doing a hand sign.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu," she muttered under her breath before two puffs of smoke appeared.

Unlike Naruto's attempt, when the smoke cleared, two exact clones of Kagome stood next to her as they glared at their opponents.

"Let's get them," she ordered and punched the taller one in the face.

"Yeah!"

"You got it!" the clones cried out as they tackled the other two.

Naruto and the little girl watched on as the older girl beat the three boys to a pulp with the help of her doppelgangers until they cried out for mercy.

"Stop! We're sorry! We're sorry!"

Kagome pulled the boy up by the collar. "You better apologize to them properly," she threatened, her doubles doing the same.

When they agreed with a nod of their heads, their faces beat up, she made them all face Naruto and the little girl.

Once she let them go, they bowed and apologized.

"We're sorry! We won't ever bully you guys again. We're promise!"

With that, they ran away.

Naruto laughed once they left.

"Did you see that? They ran with their tails between their legs!" he said with a pleased grin, folding his arms behind his head. He turned toward the girl from earlier.

"Don't worry about what they said. They're just bakas who don't know anything," he told her as he gave her a grin.

She gave a shy smile in return before they both looked to Kagome as she dispelled her justu.

"That was so awesome, Kag-chan! How did you learn to do that? Teach me!" Naruto ran up to her with a giddy expression, eager to learn the cool jutsu.

"You can't right now, Naru-kun. Maybe when you're older." She ruffled his hair when he whined 'why not'. "You can't tell anyone I used that. Especially Jii-san. He'll have my butt for using it." She looked him in the eye, making sure he understood her.

Though Jii-san did teach her the technique, he had told her never to use the jutsu until she graduated unless they were in a dire situation.

While she didn't know the reason, she always tried to keep that promise, but to her, this seemed like a dire situation.

If he found out she used it without permission…She didn't want to think of the consequences.

He wouldn't have to know. Not if she could help it.

"Promise?" She felt relieved when the boy grumbled his agreement. At least he wouldn't say anything. Turning towards the little girl, she smiled brightly as she bent down to her height.

"Hi there! I hope those boys didn't hurt you or anything," she began and was glad when the girl said she wasn't hurt. "I'm Kagome by the way and this is Naruto." Said boy grinned at her. "What's your name?" Her voice came out softly as she looked at the shy girl.

"…H-Hinata."

Kagome mentally cooed at the girl's stutter. She was so cute. "Well, Hinata-chan," she smiled wider as Hinata blushed at the honorific, "I don't know why those kids would pick on such a cute girl like you. You're too pretty to be a monster," she said as she patted her head while the girl continued to blush at the compliments.

She must be around Naruto age or younger, but why was she out alone?

"So why are you out here alone? Where are your parents?"

"I was waiting for Tou-sama," she quietly replied as she tucked her face into her yellow scarf but lifted it back up when she heard her father's voice.

"Hinata!"

Naruto and Kagome also faced the same direction and saw a man dressed in traditional robes call out to Hinata as he stood ways away from them.

"That must be your tou-san." She watched the girl nod. "Well, you should get going then since he's calling for you." She gave her a little nudge as she smiled down at her.

"Kag-chan, we're going to be late for the academy!" Naruto exclaimed as he remembered where they were supposed to be going. Kagome's eyes widened in realization. The entrance ceremony!

"Sorry we can't greet your tou-san. We're kind of in a hurry," she rushed as she prepared to leave. "Maybe next time. See you around, Hinata-chan!" She gave the girl a hug before waving at her as she and Naruto dashed off through the snow.

Hinata could only stare at their retreating forms, barely able to shout her thanks.

"A-ano…Arigato, Naruto-kun! Kagome-san!"

They kept waving until she couldn't see them anymore. Turning back around, she started to run back to where her father was waiting for her. All the while, smiling as she thought of two she had just met. Maybe she would be able to see them at the academy.

She really hoped so.

"I'm coming, Tou-sama!"

* * *

"Come on, Naru-kun! There's someone I want you to meet," Kagome stated as she pulled the boy along through the snow, her family following close behind them. She searched through the crowd as they weaved through parents and children there for the opening ceremony.

Luckily, they were able to arrive on time. Pretty early, actually. Even after her family also arrived, they still had about ten minutes until the ceremony began. Now if only she could find the people she was looking for.

"They've got to be here somewhere," She muttered, her breath visible in the cold weather. Her eyes brightened as she spotted her target. "Ah-ha!"

She ran faster as she called out to them.

"Itachi! Sas-chan! Mikoto-san!"

The three looked to see the young Higurashi waving at them as she dragged along the small blond before coming to a stop before the pair and their mother.

"Why hello there, Kagome-chan," Uchiha Mikoto greeted the little girl. "It's very cold this morning, isn't it?" she commented as she saw their red cheeks. She saw the little boy beside her. "And you must be Naruto-kun," she exclaimed with a smile, knowing him to be the boy under the Higurashi's care.

"…Hello," Naruto said timidly as he grabbed onto Kagome's coat, unused to the kind reaction from adults other than Kagome's family.

"It's good to see you, Mikoto. Where is your husband?" Kagome's mother asked as the family said their greetings.

"Fugaku had an urgent meeting at work so he couldn't make it. So, I promised to take plenty of pictures for him to see later." She smiled as she held up her camera. She leaned towards the Higurashi matriarch as she began to whisper, "He might not show it, but he was very disappointed when he couldn't come to see Sasuke's entrance ceremony." They both giggled at the end, knowing it to be true. Mikoto knew how proud he was toward both his sons. He just had a weird way of showing it. "It seems Sasuke will have plenty of classmates to make friends with," she said, seeing all the children present to start their first year.

"Yep, Naru-kun's starting the academy today too, so I wanted him to meet Sas-chan," Kagome said as she brought the blond towards the raven-haired boy. "Naru-kun, this is Sasuke. And Sas-chan, this is Naruto, the one I told you about. You guys might even be in the same class," she introduced them both, hoping they could become close friends.

The two stared at each other for a moment, trying to gauge the other's reaction.

Suddenly, Naruto stuck out his gloved hand towards Sasuke in greeting. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage, datte-bayo!" he greeted with a bright smile.

Sasuke stared at the hand for a moment before glancing to where the boy had yet to let go of the older girl's clothes. He glared in annoyance.

He knocked the other boy's hand out of the way, ignoring the boy all together.

"I don't want to be friends with a looser," he stated as he turned away from their shocked faces.

"Sas-chan!"

"Oh dear."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto admonished her son's behavior.

Itachi just shook his head at his younger brother, knowing he was acting out of jealousy.

Naruto was dumbfounded as he stared at the hand the boy had knocked away. Once he realized just what the boy had said, he turned towards him and glared right back.

"What'd you call me?" he asked.

Sasuke had a deadpanned expression on his face. "I called you a looser."

Angry, Naruto grabbed the collar of his coat.

"Teme!" he yelled.

"Dobe." Sasuke did the same as the two insulted each other.

Neither backed down, glaring at each other as they ignored everyone's dumbfounded looks.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Naruto! Where did you learn to talk like that?" Both women admonished, flabbergasted at their behavior.

Kagome went to stand next to Itachi as each woman grabbed one boy's ear and proceeded to give them a talking. She felt embarrassed as people began to stare and whisper at the commotion.

"Itachi?" she asked as she lifted her scarf to hide her face.

"Ah," he answered.

"Why do I feel like I just made a huge mistake?" she asked, not able to understand the boys' reactions.

"…" She sighed, his silence was answer enough.

And all she wanted was for them to become friends.

Was that so hard to ask?

* * *

 **A.N. A special thanks to the first person who commented on my story! (^-^)**

 **To Anonymous: Who's knows~ *wink***

(Edited May 9, 2018)


	4. Chapter 3: My Dearest Friend

**A.N. Here is the third chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha, Naruto, and the characters and plots associated with them. I also do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho that may be used in the future. They belong to their respective authors Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto, Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

Kagome: 8

Sasuke: 6

Itachi: 11

Shisui: 16

* * *

 **Chapter Three: My Dearest Friend**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat on the park swing, alone.

The one time she decides not to go along with Naruto's latest prank so she could get some training done, he just had to go and get himself caught. And by Iruka-Sensei no less.

He was supposed to meet her at the park after her training session so she could help him with his homework.

Ever since the blond started the academy that winter, he had been getting into trouble non-stop. Instead of participating with him like she used to, she's had to tag along with him just to keep him from getting into bigger trouble.

' _This is ridiculous,'_ she groaned in her mind as she kicked the dirt with her sandal clad feet.

Now what was she supposed to do? She had already gotten most of her assignments done in class and she didn't feel like finishing them up at the moment.

Naruto probably wouldn't be back until dinner so that meant she had two hours to kill. She didn't feel like going home just yet since everyone said they would be out.

Just as she pondered on what to do, her vision became dark by a pair of hands blocking her eyes.

"Guess who~," the teasing voice sounded beside her ear.

"Shisui-kun!" Kagome whirled around to face him as she said the older boy's name in delight.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have training with your squad?" The Uchiha did say that they would be busy all week.

"The Hokage assigned me to help Itachi get settled into the Anbu. He'll be training under me for a couple of weeks until they assign him to a squad," he replied. The younger Uchiha had just been admitted into the Anbu and today was just introductions and learning the works.

At the mention of Itachi's name, Kagome looked around.

"Where is Itachi?" If they were together the whole day, shouldn't he be with him right now?

Shisui chuckled at her cute expression, her face looking like a curious cat. "He went back home to change out of his uniform," he explained as he ruffled her hair. Ignoring her complaints, he continued, "So what have you been up to, Neko-chan?"

"Ugh…I told you not to call me that, Shisui-kun," she whined. She could handle Naruto calling her 'Kag-chan' since he was younger than her, but hearing older boy call her that embarrassing nickname was mortifying.

"I can't help it. You're just too cute. Like a little kitten." His comment made her face grow redder from embarrassment, hoping someone didn't hear.

Shisui was always such a tease.

"Well?" Shisui waited for her reply to his earlier question.

Kagome sighed, remembering why she was sitting alone in the first place.

"I was supposed to help Naru-kun with his homework, but he went and got caught during one of his pranks. He probably won't be back until dinner since Iruka-Sensei was the one who caught him," she grumbled in annoyance. "Now I'm bored with nothing to do."

Shisui nodded in understanding, seeing her dilemma. He decided to help. "How about you come back to the Uchiha compound with me?" he asked and watched the young heiress perk up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Why not? Itachi's free for the rest of the day and Sasuke would be happy to see you. You both go to the academy now, but Sasuke complains that he hardly gets to spend time with you." He noted the way her expression changed at the mention of Itachi's little brother, making him curious.

"What's wrong?" She sighed, knowing he saw her change in mood.

"Sas-chan and Naru-kun got into a fight after class and I intervened. He thinks I'm siding with Naru-kun over him." Ever since Kagome had introduced the two to each other, Sasuke insulted the boy every chance he got and refused to let him near her when he was with her. Naruto wasn't helping the situation either. They seemed to always show animosity towards each other whenever they crossed paths. It was even worse when they found out they would be in the same class at the academy. They used every opportunity to antagonize each other. "I don't understand why they hate each other so much…" She sighed in defeat.

Shisui had a pretty good idea why the boy was acting the way he was.

Sasuke was jealous.

It was as simple as that. Finding out that someone had been taking away Kagome's time from him and his brother made him jealous. That someone being a boy made it even worse. And of course, not only was Kagome's time taken away from him, she kept on referring to the younger Uchiha with what Sasuke complained was a 'girly nickname'.

He knew of the younger Uchicha's crush on the older girl and found it hilarious to see him acting all jealous and territorial.

He was only six for heaven's sake.

Sasuke himself didn't even realize the crush he had on the cute Higurashi heiress. And Kagome, well, it was funny to see how the girl could be so oblivious to the whole thing.

Despite finding the whole situation amusing, he decided to help his little friend out.

"Then now would be a great time to talk to him." Hearing his words, she blinked at Shisui's back as he crouched down in front of her.

"Hop on. It'll be quicker this way." He smiled as her expression turned to excitement before she did as he said.

Doing the hand signs, he performed his famous Shunshin no Jutsu, laughing when Kagome squealed in delight as they seemed to vanish before reappearing in front the Uchiha main house.

Setting the eight-year-old down, Shisui went to knock on the front door and waited patiently as Mikoto answered.

"Shisui-kun. Kagome-chan! What a pleasant surprise," she greeted them with a bright smile as she welcomed them into the house.

"Hello, Mikoto-san," Kagome greeted back as the older teen did the same.

They took off their shoes at the front door before following Itachi and Sasuke's mother into the kitchen. They sat down at the table as Mikoto prepared some tea for her guests.

"I haven't seen you for a while Kagome-chan. Have you been busy with your studies and training?" At her nod she continued, "Itachi will be out of the shower soon and Sasuke is out back," she told her, not missing the slight nervousness the girl was radiating at the mention of her youngest.

Interesting.

Seeing the girl's hesitation, Shisui added, "You should go see Sasuke out in the back until Itachi's done, Neko-chan." Seeing her twitch and blush from embarrassment at the name, he smiled. "I'm sure Sasuke has a lot to talk about."

The teen chuckled as Kagome quickly agreed and left while grumbling about how mean he was.

The two watched her leave amused as she seemed to steel her nerves before heading out towards the back porch. Turning back to face Mikoto, his face turned serious.

Mikoto saw his expression. "While I am always happy to see you drop by, Shisui, I know you didn't come just to say 'hi'." She waited for him to reply.

He nodded at her words. "I need to speak with Fugaku-sama later. The Hokage has requested his presence concerning the clan…"

* * *

Kagome grumbled as she went out to the back porch. The air was still a little chilly with spring just around the corner. She began to feel nervous once again as she saw Sasuke in the yard immersed in his shuriken practice. She steeled her nerves before calling out to the younger boy.

"Sas-chan."

Sasuke paused in his throwing as he heard the older girl call out to him. He looked up to see her standing on the edge of the porch with a nervous smile.

"Why are you here? I thought you'd be with the dobe," he grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Naru-kun is not a dobe, Sas-chan," Kagome sighed. Yep. He was still angry with her. "And he's currently in detention with Iruka-Sensei." She frowned as she heard the boy's comment.

"Tch. That's just like him to get in trouble," Sasuke scoffed at the blond's stupidity. He always got into trouble at the academy. Not that he cared.

He was still mad at Kagome for what happened earlier.

The dobe had started arguing with him after class had ended when Kagome came in to stop them.

" _Stop it you two!" She got between the two and pushed them apart from each other._

" _But Teme started it!" Naruto glared at Sasuke as he rubbed his sore cheek._

" _Dobe." Sasuke had a warning tone as he glared back at the blond._

" _I don't care who started what! No one ended it so you're both at fault," she reprimanded the two as she looked at them both. "Why can't you guys just get along?" she asked, frustrated at their animosity toward each other._

" _It's not my fault he doesn't want to get along. He's the one acting like a teme." Naruto pointed a finger at him, flinching when she called to him in warning at the name calling. Honestly, he had no problem with becoming friends with him at first, but if he kept on acting like that, there was no way they were going to be buddies._

" _It's not my fault you're a dobe," Sasuke bit out as he crossed his arms. As if he could be friends with him when he always took Kagome's attention._

" _Sasuke! Naruto never did anything to you." She couldn't understand why he acted like he hated the blond. However, she was shocked at his next words._

" _It's always 'Dobe this' and 'Dobe that'. You're never on my side, always his!" He couldn't contain it any longer._

 _Kagome gasped in shock at his outburst, feeling hurt that he thought like that. "Sas-chan! That's not true!"_

"… _Forget it. I'm leaving." He turned around, ignoring her calls as he ran out of the academy grounds, leaving them alone. Ignoring the looks from the other kids, he shoved away the guilt as he remembered the hurt expression on her face._

Now, he didn't want to face her.

He didn't know how to face her after that.

"Sas-chan." Said boy refused to face her as she called out to him.

Kagome sighed at his stubbornness, before getting an idea. "I guess I'll just leave, since you don't want to talk to me. And I came all the way here to see you…" she stated, though it was actually Shisui's suggestion.

Sasuke became conflicted once she said that, wondering whether he should tell her to stay or just let her leave.

Just as she turned around to go inside, a small hand grabbed the back of her shirt, ceasing her movements. She turned back and saw Sasuke's head was down while a blush was forming on his cheeks.

"Don't go." His voice was so small, she had to strain to hear it.

It was rare to see Sasuke act so pitiful and beg for something, so she smiled before taking his hand in hers and had them both sit down on the porch. They sat in silence trying to think of where to begin.

"I'm sorry, Sas-chan."

"I'm sorry Kagome." They both said in unison before staring at each other. She giggled at that before hugging him and repeated her apology.

"I'm sorry I didn't know how you felt." She said before letting go of him to continue. "But that still doesn't explain why you've been acting like this the whole time." She waited for him to answer.

"I don't like him," he blurted out after a moment of silence.

Kagome blinked at the outburst before asking, "You mean Naruto? Why?" There must have been some reason.

"He's a dobe." The explanation caused the girl's brow to twitch in annoyance.

"Sas-chan." She warned in exasperation before continuing, "You guys have been going at it ever since you met each other. I don't understand why you hate each other so much. I introduced you guys so that you could be friends." She paused remembering how Sasuke had gotten angry and insulted the blond when he tried to shake his hand. That had been their first meeting.

"You always call me Sas-chan."

"Huh?" Kagome looked confused at Sasuke's words.

"I hate it when you call me that. You never call the dobe with such a girly name," he continued, all the pent-up emotion finally bursting. "I hate it when he hogs you all the time. He's always clinging onto you whenever he shows up. He's loud, annoying, never knows when to get a clue….and you like him better than me!" he finished, fisting his hands as he glared at the ground.

Kagome looked at him in shock. "Why didn't you say anything before?" She had no idea Sasuke felt that way.

"…I thought you wouldn't like me anymore…" Sasuke turned his head away from her as he admitted it.

Kagome, hearing his confession, wrapped her arms around the younger boy and hugged him tightly.

"I could never hate you." Her voice came out softly as she continued. "You're my precious friend. And so is Naru-kun." She let go of the boy and looked at him with a smile. "You guys are like family to me. I love both of you the same, silly!" she stated as she patted his head. "No more, no less."

Her words caused Sasuke to blush as he pushed her hand off his head in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you ever say anything about the way I called you before?" Kagome was curious. She always called him that for as long as she could remember. He never seemed to have a problem with it before. Of course, she thought, Sasuke _did_ look as pretty as a girl when he was just a baby. Heck, she still thought he was very cute.

But she'd keep that to herself.

He ducked his head at the question. "That's when I was little. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm training to be a shinobi…We're not supposed to have girly nicknames," he explained. It was true that he hadn't minded her calling him that when they were younger, but that was before he realized he was the only boy she addressed with "-chan" at the end. That was something people used for girls and babies. He was already six.

Even the dobe wasn't called like that. That itself made it even more mortifying.

"I just want to be called by my name. Like the way you call Aniki," he said, looking up at the girl.

Kagome, realizing how serious he was, nodded her head. "Alright, Sas-ch—Sasuke," she corrected herself.

She felt relieved when Sasuke beamed at her from just saying his name alone. "You still have to make up with Naru-kun."

"…Do I have to?" You could hear him pouting.

"Sasuke." Her voice sounded exasperated.

"Kagome. Otouto."

The two looked to the doorway to see Itachi standing there, fresh from the shower. He had a towel draped around his shoulders as his hair was still a little damp from being washed.

"Aniki!" Sasuke smiled as he went to hug his brother.

"Hey Itachi." Kagome patted the spot next her as Itachi came over to sit down. "Congratulations on becoming an Anbu," she said as she beamed at his achievement.

"…Shusui told you." It wasn't a question.

"Ah." She confirmed. "Why didn't you tell me it was today?" she asked, feeling left out for not knowing today was his first day.

"You were busy. I was going to tell you later today," he explained.

Looking at his little brother he said, "Why don't you go greet Shisui and see what Kaa-san is making for dinner, Otouto?"

Sasuke agreed with an enthusiastic nod as he got off his brother's lap. With Sasuke going back into the house, the two friends were left alone in silence.

"Sasuke seems to be in a better mood," Itachi commented after a moment.

Kagome rubbed her head sheepishly. "Hehe…yeah. We kind of had an argument today," she explained and smiled as she continued. "But we made up so it's okay now. The only thing left to do is get him and Naruto to stop their fighting…" she muttered the last part, hoping Sasuke would at least stop antagonizing the blond.

Itachi nodded in agreement, having heard her words.

They let silence reign over once again, comfortable to just sit there

"You're going to be busier, aren't you?" This time Kagome broke the silence as she looked at the older boy.

"Ah." Itachi faced the younger girl, needing to say no more.

Kagome could only sigh in response.

"Lately, we haven't been able to meet up as much. Now that you're in Anbu, it's probably going to get worse," she said dejected. "I don't understand why Fugaku-san is pushing you so hard. You're already the best. You became a jounin only a year after you took the chuunin exams." She raised her hand and touched the tear troughs under his eyes. "You haven't even been able to have a decent break, Itachi," she said as her brows furrowed with worry.

Itachi grabbed her hand and held onto it. "I'm fine," he assured with a small smile, trying to ease her worry.

"No, you're not, Itachi. And don't try to deny it." She retorted. She placed both hands on the side of his face and made him face her completely. "You might be a child genius, but you can't fool me. You haven't been getting enough sleep, have you?" she deadpanned.

"…"

"Itachi." She felt exasperated.

Standing up, she pulled them both along, passing Sasuke as he talked with Shisui and telling Mikoto they were going to Itachi's room before dragging the older boy down the hall.

"Don't do anything funny in there, Neko-chan~" the two blushed at Shisui's teasing as Mikoto chided him, though the woman herself had let out a few giggles. Sasuke just looked on, confused.

Sliding the door open, she closed it shut once they were inside and pulled him along until they were at his bed.

"You're going to take a nap right now," she commanded as she sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"You're not going to let up until I do," he sighed before laying down on the bed beside his friend.

"You bet I won't—oomph!" she yelped as she was pulled down to lay next to the boy.

"If I'm going be forced to sleep, you have to do the same," he reasoned, smiling at her annoyed expression.

"Fine," she agreed and turned over to face her friend fully. She stared at the older boy as she idly twisted a lock of his hair between her fingers. "…I missed you, Itach," she admitted after a moment of silence. It was the truth. She hadn't seen her friend for over a month because of his missions and preparing for his acceptance into Anbu.

"I missed you too." Itachi replied as he stared into her eyes. Kagome wasn't the only one feeling lonely. They had known each other ever since they could remember. Their mothers had been close friends and with their clans having close ties with each other, it was only natural for the two to become close.

Though he was the older of the two, Kagome had followed him everywhere and made it her mission to make him happy while others avoided him for being "better" than them. There was hardly a day when she didn't come to see him.

However, ever since he passed the chuunin exams, their time together had become few and far between. For the past year, his schedule had been getting busier and busier as he went up the ranks. He might have been a child prodigy, but the constant training and missions had left him emotionally drained as he had not been able to interact with his family and friends as much lately.

Though he would be spending more time with Shisui for now while training under him, the same couldn't be said for Kagome. There would be less time for them to meet up like this as both had different schedules.

He felt guilty.

Because of his duties to the clan and the village, he had been neglecting his time with his most important people. He knew how his otouto complained of not being able to spend much time with him and he regretted it a lot.

Kagome, however, was different. She rarely said anything and just enjoyed the few moments they could spend together; whether training, reading, talking, or just basking in each other's presence. This was the first time she truly voiced how she felt.

Pulling her into a hug, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her soft locks, trying to convey how truly sorry he felt.

"Even though it's not really your fault, I forgive you," Kagome teased, trying to lighten the mood.

It seemed to have worked as Itachi cracked a small smile as he released her from the embrace.

She giggled, happy to see his mood lifted before she quieted in thought.

"Itachi?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"We're best friends, right?" Seeing him nod, she continued, "Let's make a promise then."

Itachi looked at her questioningly as she held out her pinky.

"Let's promise to always be together forever. No matter what." She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, "So…do you promise?"

The young prodigy saw the seriousness in her eyes and didn't ponder on his decision.

Latching his pinky onto hers, he vowed, "I promise."

Neither of them knew of the future where their vow would be put to the ultimate test.

For now, the two smiled in content as they both fell into a much-needed slumber.

"Love you, Itachi," she mumbled as she fell asleep.

"…Love you too, Kagome." Itachi said, watching her for a moment before he too fell asleep.

She just didn't know how much.

* * *

Mikoto and Rei squealed like little school girls as they watched their children sleep without a care in the world.

Rei Higurashi had come to pick up Kagome when she didn't come back home for dinner. Shisui had dropped by earlier to tell her that her daughter was here since Naruto was brought home by his sensei and it was already dark outside.

After arriving at the Uchiha Manor, Mikoto had greeted her and said that Kagome had been with Itachi in his room, but had not come out for dinner.

Imagine their surprise to see the two cuddled up to each other as they slept with such peaceful expressions.

Mikoto had quickly retrieved a camera from her bedroom, and began to take multiple pictures of the duo, who were oblivious to their mothers' bout of giddiness.

"Don't they just look so cute together?" Mikoto had her hands around the camera, taking shot of after shot as she whispered to her friend.

"I've never seen a more adorable sight," Kagome's mother gushed quietly back. "Well, except for their baby pictures," she added as an afterthought.

The mothers both knew of Kagome and Itachi's close relationship with each other. They had practically been glued to the hip ever since the little girl was in diapers.

Seeing them sleeping so peacefully without a care in the world had the mothers feel relief. They knew Itachi's busy schedule had been taking a toll on the two emotionally.

The two women were broken out of their musings by a tug on both of their skirts. Looking down, they were met with Mikoto's youngest as he stared up at them.

"Is Kagome going to sleep here tonight?" Sasuke looked at the two women with hopefulness as he asked.

Rei smiled at the six-year-old boy, unable to resist the doe eyed expression on his face. Glancing at his mother she replied, "If your parents are okay with it, then I don't see why not." She couldn't help but quietly giggle as the boy immediately clung to his mother, begging her to let Kagome stay for the night.

"Shhh, Sasuke. You don't want to wake them up now, do you?" Mikoto whispered as she held her finger up to her lips. Once he quieted down, she continued, "I guess I will inform your father when he gets home." She smiled as her son's face lit up before hugging her.

"Now, I think it's time for you to be in bed," she reminded him as she began to shut the door to Itachi's room.

Sasuke looked up as he heard the door closing, before stopping his mother.

"I want to sleep with them tonight," he stated before asking, "Can I, Kaa-san?"

"Have you brushed your teeth?" He nodded. "Washed your face?" He nodded again. "Changed into your sleeping clothes?" At that, he quickly ran into his room before changing into said sleepwear and came running back.

The two women chuckled at his antics.

"I'm all ready for bed. Can I sleep with them now?" he asked impatiently as he looked into the room where the two were sleeping.

"Go ahead then. Just makes sure to be very quiet so you don't wake them." She reminded.

Sasuke smiled in excitement before bowing to the two women. After bidding them both a good night he quietly entered the bedroom before climbing onto the bed and cuddling up between the two.

Kagome and Itachi moved to give the boy more space before wrapping their arms around him, but otherwise did not wake.

Watching as her youngest fell fast asleep between the two, the Uchiha matriarch could not help but sigh in content.

"If only this would last forever." She heard the Higurashi matriarch say.

They looked at each other with a solemn expression. Putting her arm around her friend in comfort, she voiced her agreement.

"We can only hope."

Taking one last picture, the two women shut the door before walking down the hallway. Both their minds on the same thought.

Hopefully, it would.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you to everyone who like and followed my story! Hopefully I will get more reviews in the future. I love reading any and all of your comments (except flames) so don't forget to leave one if you like the story so far or have any suggestions (Now I'm sounding hypocritical since I don't leave much reviews to the stories that I really like. Oh well...*shrugs shoulders*). Anyways, thank you all again!**

(Edited May 9, 2018)


	5. Chapter 4: What Can't Be Undone

**AN: Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers! (Ducks as a toaster is thrown at her face) Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the really late update! I didn't even really that almost a year has passed since my last update. I was just so busy with a lot of things, really. School, family, life, school...(naming the reasons while counting her fingers). I hope none of you gave up hope because here I am and back with an awesome chapter! Well...okay, maybe not awesome...But! At least I updated, right?**

 **Anyways, I'm really sorry for the long wait and you'll forgive me for that. I just wanted to let you know that I have not abandoned this fic and that I have went back and edited the previous chapters. So, please, before reading chapter 4, go back and reread from the beginning. I promise it will be worth it. And now, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha, Naruto, and the characters and plots associated with them. I also do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho that might be used in future chapters. They belong to their respective authors Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto, Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

Kagome: 10

Naruto: 8

Sasuke: 8

Itachi: 13

Souta: 7

* * *

 **Chapter Four: What Can't Be Undone**

* * *

"Remember to hand in your assignments tomorrow. Class dismissed."

"Hai, Sensei!"

Students began to put their things away as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Kagome gathered her own things before quickly leaving the classroom. Weaving through the other students, she paused by the door to Naruto's classroom.

Strange. No one was coming out of the room.

Putting her ear to the door for a moment to listen if everyone had already left, she felt confused when she heard Iruka-Sensei still talking on the other side. Leaning back up, she went ahead and knocked on the door.

" _Come in."_ She heard from the other side before sliding the door open. "Excuse me, Sensei."

All the students looked to her as she greeted the instructor. "What brings you in here?" Iruka asked.

"Well, the bell just rang," she replied, letting him know that classes were done. "So, I came to pick Naruto up from class, unless he landed himself in detention. Again." She looked around the classroom as she said this, spotting the blond sitting in his seat for once. She ignored the boy's shout of 'Hey!' as she continued her scan. "Is class not done yet?" she asked when she realized that, in fact, everyone was still in their seats.

Iruka shook his head. "Actually, we'll be having extra lessons today. It will probably be a while before we're done," he informed, ignoring his students' groans.

"But Iruka-Sensei—"

"No 'buts' Naruto, or you'll be getting extra homework tonight!" Iruka cut Naruto off as he crossed his arms with a warning.

Kagome blinked at his answer. "How long would that be?"

"A few hours at least." She furrowed her brows at that.

"Oh," she said, "Well, I guess I'll tell Kaa-san then. Sorry for disturbing your class, Sensei," she apologized before walking out the door, waving at Naruto and Sasuke as she left.

In the hall once again, she started walking in the direction of her brother's class as she contemplated what Iruka had said. Why would they need to have extra lessons when everyone else was let out of school? And without informing anyone beforehand. Her Kaa-san didn't tell her, and Naruto never said anything about it either. Somehow, it didn't seem right, she thought, suspicion overcoming her. She continued to ponder the thought before hearing someone call her.

"Nee-chan!" She looked up at the voice. "Souta," she said as she saw her younger sibling coming towards her.

Souta smiled as he met with his sister before looking around the hallway. "Where's Naruto-nii-san and Sasuke?" he asked, not seeing the boys anywhere.

"Apparently, they have extra lessons today and won't be out until later," she answered. She shook her head at her brother's questioning look before continuing down the hall. "Come on, let's go home and tell Kaa-san so she'll know." With that, they headed back home.

However, she could not shake off the foreboding feeling.

* * *

Kagome was in the training grounds, training alone to pass the time. She didn't have anything else to do since her mother took Souta to the hospital for a check-up and Naruto was still in class. So, she decided to come here where the memorial stone was at to train in peace.

She really didn't have much to do these days except for training and studying. In fact, it had been a couple of months since she'd even participated in one of Naruto's pranks. Souta had taken her place for the most part ever since he started the academy last year, so she actually had more free time on her hands.

The thought of the year before had her mind straying as she continued to practice her taijutsu, remembering what happened the year prior.

" _Have you heard?"_

" _Yes, such a tragedy, really."_

" _Who would have thought that Uchiha Shisui would kill himself."_

 _Kagome ran as fast as she could, panting as she raced through the Uchiha compound._

" _I know. He was such a bright young man for his age."_

" _Yes. But I heard from my husband that it might not have been suicide."_

" _Oh?"_

" _Yes, they believe he might have been murder—"_

 _Kagome ignored their words as she continued towards her destination, Sasuke's house. The sky was orange, the sun sitting low on the horizon as she passed by the people walking home for the day._

 _Finally arriving at her destination, she bent down to catch her breath, her mind a jumbled mess as she thought of why she was there. She needed to talk to Itachi. She needed to find out what was going on. She needed to know the truth. Rising back up, she was about to knock before a stern voice startled her._

" _What are you doing here, girl?" She turned to see three men from the Uchiha Police Force standing behind her, all of them with scowls on their faces._

"… _I came to see someone," she replied, not sure of what had them so upset._

 _They took a step forward and brushed her to the side. "Well, if it's not important, leave," one of them said gruffly as they grabbed hold of the front door's handle._

 _Kagome's eyes widened in shock as they barged into the house uninvited. "What are you doing?!" she asked but was ignored._

" _Is Itachi here?" they called out, ignoring her as they stepped through the front door. "We need to talk! Come out!" they shouted as they stood there impatiently, waiting for the boy to come out._

 _Kagome was concerned as she peeked through the entrance and saw Itachi come out from the back with a blank expression on his face. "Itachi…" she mumbled softly as she gripped the wooden frame._

 _Itachi glanced her way for a moment before addressing the three Uchiha. "Yes? Is there a problem that would make you all come here together?" he asked as he looked at the men._

" _There were two people who weren't at the meeting yesterday," the one on the right stated as he glared at the Uchiha heir. "Why didn't you come?" he asked._

 _Kagome watched as Itachi stayed silent and noticed Sasuke standing behind the shoji door to the hallway._

" _I understand that, as an Anbu, you have to be involved in many troublesome tasks. Your father says that, and somehow covers for you," they continued when the boy didn't answer. "But we do not plan to treat you special."_

 _Itachi gave a quiet sigh, closing his eyes before answering. "I understand. I will be more careful from now on," his voice was calm as he bowed his head a little in understanding. "Please leave now."_

" _Sure thing, but there's something we wanted to ask as well."_

 _Kagome felt uneasy at their tone as Itachi stared at them silently in question. "…"_

" _It's about Uchiha Shisui, who committed suicide by drowning in the river last night," their words caused the Uchiha heir glare at them and Kagome felt sweat form on her brow as the tension seemed to spike at the mention of the deceased shinobi. She stayed rooted to her spot as they continued to speak._

" _Shisui was the other person who didn't come to the meeting," the man continued, crossing his arms as he stared at the teenager. "You adored him like your older brother, didn't you?"_

 _Itachi waited a moment before answering. "…That's right. I haven't seen him in a while. It's unfortunate," he said, his face not betraying any emotion._

 _The three men narrowed their eyes at his response. "Well, we, the police squad, decided to devote all our efforts to investigating this matter."_

" _Investigate?"_

 _The one to the left took out a folded piece of paper out of his pouch, raising it up for Itachi to see. "This is the farewell note Shisui wrote. The handwriting has been confirmed. Without a doubt, he wrote this," he said, watching as the boy's eyes locked onto the note in his hand._

" _If there is no link to murder, then what is this investigation for?" Itachi questioned._

" _By using Sharingan, it would be very easy to copy Shisui's handwriting," the Uchiha exclaimed, handing the note to the boy._

 _Kagome felt her stomach drop, not liking where this was going._

" _He was the Uchiha clan's best worker. The man known to be feared as the Shunshin no Shisui. He was the one who would be first in line to do any missions for the clan. It's hard to think that such a man would write that and kill himself."_

" _You shouldn't make judgements about people based just on appearance," Itachi retorted, the aloofness in his voice making Kagome more worried as she stared at his blank expression._

 _The men studied him for a moment before turning to leave. "At any rate, we'll leave that note with you. Take that and request the Anbu to investigate with us," they said._

" _Understood."_

 _Kagome backed away from the door as the men walked out, mentally gulping when one of them glared at her for still being there but she refused to shrink in fear and stared at them as the long haired one spoke up._

" _I hope we find some clues. We also have a different route to Anbu. If you were to try and destroy the investigation request, we will find out right away," he said out loud as he looked over his shoulder to Itachi._

 _Anger bubbled inside her at the man's words, picking up on the underlying message. It was a threat and she knew what they were suggesting. She looked towards Itachi when she heard the crinkling of paper._

 _Itachi clenched the note in his hand. "Why don't you say that more directly?" Though his tone was calm, Kagome saw his Sharingan activate and start to spin. "Are you suspecting me?"_

" _That's right, you piece of shit." The man turned towards him in anger, his own Sharingan activated as he thrust a finger in his direction._

" _Listen up, Itachi. Just try and betray the clan! You won't get by so easily!"_

 _Kagome gasped as she felt wind rush past her and looked on in shock as the men were sprawled out on the street with Itachi standing in the middle of them. She was about to call out to him, however, the ice in his voice as he spoke stopped her in her tracks._

" _I told you before," he began, "You shouldn't make judgements about people based just on appearance. You make your own decisions about me and make light of me." His bangs shadowed his eyes as the tomoes spun dangerously. "Clan…Clan? You guys misjudged the size of your "container", and don't know how deep mine is. And now you're on your hands and knees in the dirt." Chills went down her spine at his deadly tone._

 _They grit their teeth in anger from their position on the ground. "Shisui had been watching you recently. Half a year after joining Anbu, we couldn't ignore the strangeness of your recent behavior. What are you thinking?" they accused._

 _Itachi just stared at them, aloof. "Attachment to the organization…Attachment to the clan. Why "attach" at all? That's merely the detestable action of restricting yourself and limiting your own 'container' and now I see it. People fear and hate those they don't understand. How foolish." His voice sounded oddly detached as he said this, making Kagome furrow her brows, trembling at the lifelessness in his words._

" _Stop, Itachi!" At the shout, Kagome turned her gaze and saw Fugaku standing before them with a hard expression. "What in the world is going on?" he asked, staring at his subordinates and son._

"…"

 _His eyes narrowed further when no one answered. "Itachi, you've been acting strangely these days," he stated, noticing his Sharingan still activated._

" _Nothing is strange. I'm just doing what I need to do, that's all," was his vague reply as he stared at his father impassively._

" _Then why didn't you come last night?"_

" _To get closer to the very top."_

 _Fugaku stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Everyone tensed when Itachi took out a kunai from his holster, unsure of what he would do._

 _Thud._

 _The kunai was stabbed into the middle of the Uchiha crest on the wall where Itachi threw it, and he spoke up through their shocked silence. "My 'container' has given up all hope in this worthless clan. Because people attach themselves to their clan, a thing so petty, they lose sight of the things that are truly important. Real change can't occur under restraints and controls, where premonition and imagination are fixed down."_

" _Such arrogance!"_

" _That's enough! If you're going to say more worthless nonsense, we'll put you in prison!"_

" _We will not threaten you anymore. Captain, give us the order to restrain him."_

 _Kagome's eyes were wide as she stared in alarm, her voice calling out to the boy in desperation. They couldn't be serious! "Itachi!"_

" _Aniki! Stop it already!" Sasuke's voice cried out in unison, and Kagome looked down to see Sasuke clutching the back of her shirt as he pleaded for his brother to stop._

 _Their voices seemed to shake Itachi out of whatever thoughts he was having, his eyes widening a fraction as he realized what he had said._

 _Kagome was startled as Itachi got down to his hands and knees and bowed his head to the ground._

" _I didn't kill Shisui. But I apologize for all that I have said improperly. Moshi wake arimasen." She heard him say from his position on the ground._

 _Fugaku stared at his son's humbled form. "You've recently been overworked with Anbu missions, so you must've been tired," he said after a moment._

" _Captain!"_

 _Fugaku looked to his fellow clansmen at their disbelieving tone. "Anbu reports directly to the Hokage-sama. Even we, the police squad, cannot arrest them without a warrant," he stated before glancing back at his son. "I will take full responsibility for Itachi." He inclined his head at them. "Please."_

 _The three men glanced at each other, uncertain, before conceding, "…We understand."_

 _With that, the Uchiha patriarch walked away from them, pausing next to Kagome and Sasuke to look at them before entering his home. "Come inside, Sasuke."_

 _Kagome gave the boy a reassuring smile when he looked up at her in worry, watching as he looked down before following his father into the house._

 _Once they were gone, she gazed back at Itachi and saw him alone, staring back at her with an unreadable expression._

" _Itachi," she said softly as she went up to the older boy. He stayed silent as she kneeled down in front of him, still staring at her with his red eyes. She grasped his cheeks with her hands, trembling as she recalled what happened. "Shisui's really dead," she said, repeating the men's statement from before, her eyes filling with tears as he looked at her indifferently._

" _Ah." At his confirmation, she lowered her face, her bangs covering her eyes as the tears dripped onto the ground between them. She let go of his face to grasp his shirt, unnerved by the lack of emotion he displayed and glared at him in frustration._

" _Then why are you acting like you don't care?" she said and hit his chest when he didn't reply, not able to take it anymore. "Why are you letting them think you killed him?!" She knew the men from before didn't believe Itachi one bit when he told them he didn't kill Shisui. She recalled the whispers she heard among the clan members while coming here and felt even more angry._

 _She knew Itachi. She knew him better than anyone to know that he would never kill one of his only friends, especially the one he saw as his own brother. There was just no way. So why was he acting like it didn't matter to him?_

" _I know you didn't, Itachi. I know you didn't do it. So, why," she sniffled, gripping his shirt tightly. "…Why won't you tell me anything?" Her sounded broken as she finished, staring at him with her blue eyes, the sadness swirling in them._

 _Onyx eyes stared at her with regret, his mask breaking just a little as he saw her tears and he brought her into an embrace, holding her tightly but gently as she clung to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes as he let a few tears escape. His unspoken message being understood by the girl in his arms._

' _I can't.'_

After that incident, Itachi seemed to get busier throughout the year and it became harder for her to see him the more time passed.

Kagome panted as she collapsed onto the ground, looking up at the trees as she lay on her back.

In fact, it had been two months since she last saw Itachi. He had been acting strange ever since Shisui died and she could have sworn he was avoiding her on purpose.

She clenched her hands as she thought about his change in attitude the past year.

There was just something off about his behavior. He seemed more closed off and barely even spoke anymore as if he was hiding something. It unnerved her to the point she would get mad at him whenever they did meet up. She just knew there was something he was keeping from her. Something that was eating him up from the inside. She could tell.

She knew he'd been keeping something from her with Shisui after he'd joined the Anbu, but he seemed to get even worse when the older boy passed away. It just didn't make any sense.

She thought they were best friends. Didn't he trust her?

Hurt filled her at the thought.

Sighing, she let it go for now and let her eyes shut. Whenever she saw Itachi again, she would confront him. And if he didn't spill to her what was bothering him real soon, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. Maybe then he would stop keeping secrets from her.

* * *

" _Kagome, Kagome,"_

 _Kagome looked around as she heard the voice in the darkness, unable to see anything around her._

" _Hello?" There was no reply as the voice continued to sing._

" _The bird in the cage,"_

" _Who's there?" She kept calling out, but the voice kept on singing._

" _When oh when will it come out?"_

 _She began running, not knowing where she was going, but she felt like she had to run._

" _In the evening of dawn,"_

 _Something dreadful was happening. She could feel it. "Stop it!" she cried out to the voice._

 _It only sounded louder._

" _The crane and turtle slipped,"_

" _No. Stop it. Make it stop!" She fell to her knees and her body began to tremble as fear and anguish overcame her. She covered her ears and closed her eyes, attempting to block out the noise, but paused when she felt something wet covering her hands._

 _She looked at them and saw red liquid dripping from her palms and down her arms before looking down, only to see the same substance splattered all over her form, horrified._

 _It was blood._

 _The voice became quiet. Then, it resounded in her head in a whisper._

" _Who's behind you now?"_

 _Looking behind her, she screamed in surprise as glowing red eyes stared back at her._

" _Kagome."_

" _Ahhhhh!"_

She gasped as she sprang forth into a sitting position, clutching her shirt where her heart was beating rapidly. She was sweating profusely as she tried to catch her breath.

She looked up to see that the moon was already high in the sky. She must have fallen asleep. Her Kaa-san was probably worried since she wasn't back. However, even as she thought that, her heart continued to race as terror seemed to consume her. It would not go away.

The young girl tried to remember the dream, feeling that it was somehow connected to what she was feeling right now. Everything was quiet all around her. Too quiet. As if something foreboding was nagging at her senses. She released a shocked gasp as one memory flashed in her mind, making her jump to her feet and run out of the training fields.

 _Glowing red eyes stared back at her, pinwheels spinning in a hypnotizing dance as its gaze seem to pierce her soul._

She knew those eyes and yet, didn't. She couldn't explain why but her mind was somehow making a connection with the strange design to only one person.

Itachi.

Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

Kagome panted as she raced through the quiet Uchiha district, a sense of déjà vu filling her as she passed by a couple of buildings.

An eerie silence filled the area, not a person in sight, the dread she felt getting worse the more she ran. She stopped in her tracks when she saw something laying in the distance. As she got closer, she covered her mouth in shock as she stared at the sight before her.

Bodies were strewn everywhere as blood covered the dead corpses, painting the streets in red.

Her eyes shook at the devastation before she dashed off in a frenzy, checking houses as she passed by, only to find the same result.

No one was alive.

She could feel desperation clawing at her from the inside as she finally arrived at her destination, Itachi and Sasuke's house. Fear gripped her heart as she hesitated to open the door, praying beyond hope that maybe, whoever had murdered all the clansmen had not gotten to Itachi's family.

Steeling her nerves, she grasped the handle before sliding it to the side, letting herself in silently. She left her shoes on as she entered into the house, checking every room to see if anyone was there, yet, she could find no one. Every room was empty. All except one.

Kagome stared through the open shoji doors into the room with wide eyes, her face pale as she saw two prone forms lying in their own pool of blood.

"M-Mikoto-san…Fugaku-san," she mumbled, unable to believe her eyes as she drew closer. "…No."

She dropped to her knees next to them, the blood staining her clothes as she put a trembling hand on the older woman's face, flinching at the icy touch.

This couldn't be happening.

Who would do something so horrible?

Thoughts continued to flood her mind as tears streamed down her cheeks, her mind haunted by the image of their dead bodies.

A very small wheeze caught her attention and she turned her head to see Fugaku breathing slowly, barely there, and scrambled through the blood to his side to turn him on his back. "Fugaku-san! Fugaku-san, c-can you hear me?!" she cried as she clutched his cold hand.

His eyes were unfocused as he looked at her crying form. "K-Kagome," he wheezed out, blood spilling from his lips.

"I-I need to get a medic—" she stammered out but was cut off by the older man as he gripped her hand tightly.

"D-Don't," he said, coughing out more blood. "Find S-Sasuke…a-and…Itachi. Don't hate him...I-It isn't his fault…"

"Wha—I don't understand," she said shakily, not understanding which one he was referring to. "What do you mean?...Hate who?" she asked, confused. He closed his eyes, uttering his last words before taking his final breath.

"Forgive me."

His grip loosened before falling out of her grasp and Kagome stared at his now still form in anguish.

Her eyes began to itch as she stared at them in a daze, the situation crashing down on her.

Fugaku was dead.

Mikoto was dead.

They were all dead, murdered in cold blood.

She rubbed at her eyes as the burning sensation became worse and doubled over in pain as something seemed to crack inside.

No. This couldn't be happening.

She snapped her head back up as she heard an agonizing wail from outside, recognizing whose voice it was.

Sasuke!

She got up as quick as she could, not caring of the blood soaking her form, and rushed off in the direction of the voice.

She quickly entered the streets and headed towards where she had heard the boy's cry. After a couple of minutes of running, she finally spotted the boy as she turned the corner and cried out his name, "Sasuke!"

She quickly ran over to Sasuke who was thrashing on the ground while unconscious. "Sasuke! Sasuke, what's wrong?!" She tried to wake him but he only mumbled hysterically in his unconscious state.

"No…No…Kaa-san. Tou-san. No. Don't…Itachi…I'll kill you!" She could hear the hate in his voice before he stopped all together, tears leaking from his closed lids, his words making her heart still.

No. He didn't mean. He couldn't mean Itachi—

"Kagome."

The calm voice startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Itachi, standing a few feet away as he stared at her from the shadows.

"I-Itachi," she began, "Someone's killed everyone here. Even y-your parents are dead!" she exclaimed as she looked up at him desperately. "We need to get help!"

"That won't be necessary." His cold voice froze her in her spot.

"W-What?"

He stepped into the light, finally revealing himself to her and she gasped in shock at what she saw.

He was clad in full Anbu gear, minus the mask. However, what surprised her was the sword he held in his hand, blood staining the sharp blade, indicating what he had done.

"…You," her voice came out in a whisper, disbelief filling her to the core. "You killed them." It wasn't a question as she stared with horrifying realization. "You killed everyone," she said, as if confirming it.

"Hai." His gaze was stone as he looked at her, the tomoes spinning lazily as if taunting her.

Something snapped inside of her and she felt her eyes burn once again as she stood up slowly, her bangs covering her face. "Why?"

Itachi looked at her bloody form, shifting his blade as it glinted in the moonlight. "To test my capacity," he said, as if the answer was obvious.

"Your capacity?" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Itachi. The sweet boy who cared so much for his family and clan. The one who loved his brother more than anything. The boy who was a pacifist at heart. The one she called her best friend was telling her that he mercilessly killed them all just to test his own limits? "Do you expect me to believe that, Itachi?" She asked quietly, still looking down as she clenched her fists tightly.

He just stared at her impassively.

"Don't lie to me, Itachi!" she yelled, her form shaking in anger, confusion, and fear. "Don't you dare! I know you better than anyone and know you would never kill your own family just for the hell of it! You're not like that!" Her voice resonated around them, her tears dripping on the ground silently.

"Who said you ever knew me?" The voice was spoken next to her ear and she gasped as she felt the cold blade press against her throat, drawing out a few drops of blood from her delicate skin.

"Did you really think I cared about the clan…about my family? Why do you think I've been distancing myself from everyone, including you?" he asked, feeling the rapid beat of her heart.

"Then what about Sasuke?" she said abruptly, remembering the boy still lying on the ground unconscious.

"He's too weak to be worth killing as he is," he replied nonchalantly.

"What?"

"I'm letting him live so that he can become stronger. He'll hate me and live with the desire for revenge, to kill me," he answered "Then…I'll finish what I started with Shisui."

Kagome felt her breath leave her at those words. "Y-Your lying. You didn't…I know you didn't kill Shisui." Her voice trembled, and she felt her knees give out when Itachi move the sword away from her. She refused to look up at him as he crouched before her, keeping her eyes facing the ground.

"I have proof." She heard him answer and shook her head in denial and she shut her eyes, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Stop it…Stop, Itachi!" she begged, clutching the front of her shirt in aguish as everything built up inside her. She felt him grasp her chin in one hand as tears continued to stream down her face. "Stop!"

Crack _._

Pink light began to pour out of her in sporadic waves, causing her to hunch over in pain as the sheer force threw Itachi into the air.

Itachi landed on his feet a few yards away from her, surprised at the raw energy suddenly leaking out of her small body, his chest steaming for where it had been hit. However, his eyes widened a little in shock as she lifted her head up to look him in the eyes.

Those eyes.

Kagome didn't seem to notice anything else as she glared at him for all she was worth, unable to contain the sorrow and anguish she felt at his betrayal. "I won't believe you…I won't let you keep secrets from me anymore…I'll make you tell the truth," she took out a kunai and charged at him, "Even if it kills me!"

She raised her weapon as she prepared to strike but growled in frustration when he jumped out of the way. Spinning around, she dropped her weapon as fingers slammed against the pressure points in her neck before collapsing to the ground.

She laid there on the ground, her back touching the cold surface as she looked up at the form looming over her. Her vision blurred from the tears in her eyes as Itachi looked at her, unable to move as he kneeled next to her.

"Why…why Itachi? I thought you were my best friend. I thought we made a promise," she asked brokenly, helpless as he drew closer to her. "…Was it all a lie?" Her voice trembled as she searched his crimson gaze for anything to tell her it wasn't so.

Itachi raised his hand and touched her cheek in an almost gentle caress. "There is no truth. Everything you knew about me was a lie," he said as he brushed away her tears, tracing the edge of her eyes as if contemplating something. He touched her forehead with his as he stared into her blue orbs, "…I was never your friend."

Kagome's could feel her heart break into a million pieces. "Will you kill me too?"

Itachi closed his lids at that. "Iie," he said, filling her with confusion before she heard his whispered words.

Her vision was flooded with his blood red eyes as the tomoes morphed into three-sided pinwheels, causing the world around her to spin before she succumbed to the darkness.

 _No._

"Sayonara, Kagome."

 _Don't go._

 _Itachi._

* * *

 ** _AN: Aaaannnd there you have it folks! I hope it wasn't as crappy as I thought it was. Again, sorry for the long wait and thank you to all those who still thought it worth following this story. I will try to get another story out as soon as I can. So, until then, have an awesome Mother's Day~!_**

 ** _P.S. On a side note, I just wanted to let you know that I also have another story that's out if you're interested in reading that. It's a Inuyasha and Attack on Titans crossover. I have also updated on that today. So, if you want, feel free to read and review if you have time._**


	6. AN: The Fate of My Stories

Author's Notice:

Hi, everyone!

Two Sided Heart here. If you hadn't already noticed, this is not a new chapter. I know I haven't been updating for a really, _really_ long time and I am very sorry for it. Things have been going on-busy things, crazy things, bad things, stressfull things. And it's been taking most of my time away from my stories that have barely even started.

Sigh.

I really, REALLY want to keep writing and posting them all the way to the end but lately my motivation has been dropping down. After reading back on what I've done so far, I also realized that my writing is not really going the way I want it and has more spelling/grammar errors than I realized. And with so little reviews on them, I don't think a lot of readers really enjoy it.

Of course, the main reason why I wanted to write fanfic in the first place was for myself. However, I also wanted to be able to share it with others. And when there is little feedback from fellow readers/writers, it's kind of discouraging since it makes me feel like no one is really taking an interest. I feel guilty even as I say this because I also don't give many reviews on a lot of stories that I like, but I realize that even just one small comment really makes a person more motivated to share more of what they have; and in fanfiction, it's our imagination.

So, considering all this, I've decided to take down my stories for the time being. I'll probably revise them and maybe write up more chapters, but I'm not sure if I'll be uploading them again. Depends on whether or not people want to see them continue. Sorry to all those who have been following my stories even though I haven't updated in a very long time. I feel like such a let down. I'll keep them up for the rest of this week but will be taking them down by Sunday. Sorry again for being selfish and disappointing anyone who did take an interest.

Sincerely,

Two Sided Heart


End file.
